Dreams
by aammbbeerr123
Summary: Katara loves Jet, and she knows it. But when dreams are dreams and not reality what will happen. I'm bad at summaries sorry. First fic. Jetara Maiko Sukka


I don't, nor do I claim to own Avatar the last Airbender. I own nothing.

Rated M For safety and charector death. This story has a sad ending :(

This is my first fanfic so be nice, Reviews please?

Charectors ages

Katara: 16

Jet: 16

Aang: 12

Toph: 12

Sokka: 17

Sukki: 17

Zuko: 16

Mai: 16

Couples: JETARA, MAIKO, SUKKA

Summary:

Katara is happy to be with Jet, and all is well. Untill the next morning.

Katara walked to the tree houses that Jet and the Freedom Fighters had built awhile ago. "Wow Jet," Katara said " I remember like it was yesterday when I froze you to that tree". They laughed, "Things have changed Katara, and for the better" Jet said chewing on the wheat in his mouth like a toothpick. (Sorry I didn't know what it was called. -_-) "Yeah guys, do you remember this, watch!" Aang yelled as he swung down the zip line rope with Mo Mo on his arm. They all laughed, except for Zuko and Mai, but that's to be expected. They were with the Gaang for awhile. Hey the FireLord needs a vacation too. Toph felt around with her feet, she liked it she said, "It gives me a test with my sight." she said before walking off.

Mai and Zuko where kissing over in the corner, talking about Fire Nation stuff. Sokka and Sukki where playing around, Sokka was showing her how to boomerang. Toph was running around and Aang was zip linning with Mo Mo. Apa was eating hey on the ground. Katara was with Jet.

Katara's POV

Jet looked very handsom as he looked around, his face was very calm and relaxed it has been since the war has ended and he finialy has some piece. And more importantly a family. Smellerbee and LongShot where in the family too, they were just looking for food, and they would contact us VIA Messenger hawk when they found a place, with the directions to get there. I realized that I needed to tell Jet how I truly felt, I had to tell him that I loved him. So I would tonight. "Jet?" I asked, "Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight. Well ... Uh.. I mean like in the tent over there like... alone?" I asked pretty much embarrassing myself. "Yeah" he said.

I was walking to the tent where we would have our dinner I was excited, but I had butterflys in my stomache. We were having fish that we bought at the city near by, you know the one that Jet almost flooded away. When I got there I was surprised to see that he was there first. He didn't have his wheat in his mouth and he didn't have his normal wear on. He had all the bulky stuff off so he was just in normal people clothes. I suddenly felt underdressed when I realized that I had on my regular outfit. I sat down next to him. He smirked that smirk at me and then said. "You know Katara I never got to thank you for saving my life with that water? It helped me a lot" he was being very serious and compasionate. "Oh Jet, don't thank me I would have done it for anyone even someone I hated" that came out wrong. He flickered his eyebrows as to bluff off the almost hurt feeling on his face. "I didn't mean it like that Jet". He smiled "I know Katara,". He passed me a plate with half the fish we split it in half. He took a big bite, he obviously didn't care if he looked like a pig or if he had a messy face, cause he just whiped it with his sleve after. I on the other hand am a girl so I ate it cleanly I didn't want to seem like a pig. I wanted Jet to like me like that again. "Katara you don't have to eat like that." He laughed. How could he read my mind like that?

After we ate, he sat next to me, really close next to me. I got butterflys in my stomache. He looked like he wanted to say something. Something important maybe? But all of a sudden he touched my face and kissed me. It was short and sweet, he looked me in the eyes afterward. Then he just left. I sat there and touched my lips, did that really just happen? Did I finially get my kiss? For the second time?

I remember back to when I first met Jet, at night I went to his tent ( I know there not tents but I don't know what to call them, sorry) we'd kiss almost all night. And, on the second night I fell into his spell and lost myself to him. That is only another reason why he is so special to me. It's weird how it's awkward now at times. Why did he leave after he kissed me?

~ Two months Later~

Jet and I have been getting along very well again, it's like where best friends. We haven't kissed since then. But tonight I wanted to change that. Smellerbee and Longshot sent us a hawk message, and we traveled to a small town in the Earth kingdom called 'Diamond' it was a wealthy town but they had a small apartment with just enough rooms. Zuko and Mai returned to the Fire Nation a month ago after they got news that they were going to have a heir to the thrown soon. It was good news for them. Smellerbee and Toph shared a room, since they were both girls, Longshot and Aang shared a room cause they were both guys. Sokka and Sukki shared a room because they were engaged. And lastly Jet and I shared a room but it was divided into two parts.

It was about ten at night according to the stars. I went to my room, Jet was sitting on the bed thinking with the wheat outside his mouth. He told me that it was a habit that took place instead of smoking. I sat next to him on his bed, he raised an eyebrow "What's up Katara?" he said, no emotion in his voice really. I said "I've been thinking about you know, how we kissed that night? Do you like me? Cause.. Cause.. I really like you Jet." I said, but before I could finish and ask him if he wanted to date, he pulled me into his arms and held me. I was really confussed. I looked into his eyes and saw almost a tear in it. But, he blinked it away. "I've liked you for a really long time, Katara. I'm not one to show emotion. But I miss holding you in my arms like I did that night and I miss your trust, I know where good friends but I can't help thinking that you don't trust me still?" he looked deep into my eyes with his beautiful brown eyes. Then I kissed him, and I said just loud enough so that he could hear me " I trust you, Jet. I do" then he said what I've been wanting to hear for a long time, "Then will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded.

~ A year later ~

Things moved fast with me and Jet, today is our wedding day and I couldn't be anymore happy. I was truly elated. Everyone attended my wedding, even Zuko and Mai with their new baby girl Destiny. They said they named her that because they want her to always know that she chooses her own destiny like Uncle Iroh always told him, speaking of which he was at the wedding too. Sokka and Sukki where expecting their second child now, they already had twin boys S.J and Will. They said they wanted a big family. I believe it. I kissed Jet and it was a sealed deal we were married and it was the best thing that could ever happen to me.

~ 60 years later ~

Jet and I have been married for a long time now, were the happiest couple in Diamond there is, I'd say. I watched as our two grandchildren played in the water, they were both waterbenders unlike our own children, I guess it skips a generation. Smellerbee got married a boy named Zeke and moved away, but always wrote to Longshot who married a girl named Rose and had one child Malynn and then moved to Ba Sing Sei and of course Jet. Zuko Mai and Destiny are happy, Destiny's destiny was to travel the world, untill her parents death then she will rule the Fire Nation and continue to keep piece. Aang never married he was just a carefree person, he said "Theres always my next life". Toph got married to an older man named Luke, he was very wealthy and after his passing age of 92, she got his money and used it to support her and her daughter Rocky.

I wouldn't change one thing in my life, I'm happy I found the love of my life.

"KATARA. HEY. HEY. HEY. KATARA. WAKE UP!"

My eyes opened I looked around. It was all a dream.

Sokka was tapping my head with his hand. I rubbed my eyes remembering my dream. My heart broke. It's so cruel when you have a great dream only to wake up and have nothing. Then I remember back to Ba sing sei when Jet was hit with the boulder and died. I could have helped him. I could have been his hero, he changed I knew it. I knew he was good but I never got to tell him. He didn't get to live a full life, he didn't get to marry he didn't get to have children he didn't get to be an adult he didn't get to live. And he died probably thinking that I hated him, when truly I loved him.

Now in reality the war is still on, I'm with Aang. Forced in being in love with him. He's learning firebending and Sozin's commet is only days away. I wish I could sleep forever, I wish I had Jet.

AN: Sorry if this is sad. I could probably rate this teen. I dunno. But I worked hard, if you don't like it don't be mean it's my first try. Thanks :)


End file.
